


Lost In Eden

by IllegalMobster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Complete, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalMobster/pseuds/IllegalMobster
Summary: This is a small story I made, it's just a thing I came up with. I finished it and I'd love your thoughts. Thank you if you read it I appreciate it.





	Lost In Eden

As school ends and summer begins Faith And Jonah are walking home in silence, Faith is 11 while Jonah is 18. Jonah has always seen his sister as cute and adorable but recently he's found her a bit clingy and sometimes annoying, she spends as much time with him as she possibly can and this has made keeping up with his friends difficult. Jonah isn't popular by any standards but he's not a nerd or geek, he is actually part of a school sports team which takes up a few hours after school but due to summer starting the team has been able to go home early. the sun is unrelentingly hot "Jonah how long is this walk going to take... it's really hot" Faith asks in her high pitched voice "about... 30 minutes I'd say" Jonah responds to her, as he does he looks down at her in a black sweater and a pleated skirt "if your so hot take off your sweater, I don't even know how you wear that all year round" He brings up "but... you know..." She looks around before unzipping it and taking it off, behind the sweater she wears a tight white T-shirt that shows off her childlike figure, they continue to walk home through empty alleyways and streets.

After a while, they arrive at their parent's home, it's a small house but it's cheaper than buying an apartment or renting. The house is located on a calm suburban street near a dense forest, due to the limited number of rooms Jonah and Faith share a room on the second floor "hey wanna watch a movie before dinner?" Jonah asks her as she unpacks her books "what... oh yea I'd love that" she says grabbing everything "I'm gonna just put this stuff away" she tells him as Faith disappears upstairs. While Jonah waits he looks through the movies that his parents have, he hasn't watched any of these in forever but he finds one he knows she'll enjoy watching and puts it in as faith comes down in her pyjamas "I'm going to go change I'll be back" he says leaving her "ok but hurry" she says happily as she lays down on the couch.

After a minute he comes back, wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt “if I'm gonna sit down you gotta move” He says as he sees her, she moves her head so he can sit down before laying it on his lap, he wraps his right arm around her as they watch the movie. After awhile Faith asks him “hey, what's for dinner?” He thinks for a moment “how about pizza?” He suggests “mmm yes I love pizza,” she says happily, Jonah pulls out his phone and orders it for delivery. 

After fifteen minutes the pizza arrives, he takes it and pays the guy before looking over at Faith who has fallen asleep waiting for it to arrive. He lets her keep the couch and sits in the less comfy armchair beside it “ _I should let her sleep..._ ” He thinks to himself, he stares at her his eyes slowly observing her small figure “ _she’s so adorable, I'm glad she's my sister,_ ” He thinks before relaxing and eating a piece of pizza.  A few minutes later, Jonah looks at the clock “ _8:30… it’s late I should bring her to bed_ ” He moves and carefully picks her up in a bridal position and carries her up to their room, lays her down before planting a kiss on her cheek and then going to bed himself. As he drifts off into the dark void of sleep, an image appears before him, his sister but… somethings off he can’t tell what before he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jonah awakes to the sound of his alarm buzzing, he gets up and turns it off as rain pelts against the window in the early morning. he looks around and see's that Faith is nowhere to be seen "must have gotten up early... it's miserable out I'm so glad it's Saturday, I'd hate to walk to school in this" He says to himself as he stands up and walks down to the kitchen. As he walks Faith sneaks up behind him before jumping on his shoulders "rawr I have you now" She says giggling as she grapples around his neck "Faith... let go" He says managing to get into their room before falling back on the bed making her let go "don't do that," He says annoyed "hehe I was just having fun," She said moving to lay beside him. As he tries to stand she pulls his arm "no stay here, the house is cold and you're warm" She says annoyingly but also very cute, he thinks for a bit before laying down beside her and she rests her head on his chest.

After a while, she has fallen asleep and Jonah doesn't want to wake her so he stays still but boredom gets to him and he starts looking her over " _Her hair is amazingly soft and long and her small petite frame is adorable_ " He thinks as his gaze strays down to her butt he starts getting horny as he lightly places a hand on her pyjama bottoms and his dick slowly becomes erect " _what am i doing she's my sister... but she's so beautiful..._ " He thinks before taking out his cock and gently jacking off to try and avoid waking her "if she wakes up I'm so fucking dead" He mutters as he continues going.

After a bit, he's reaching breaking point as the need to cum grows stronger, he looks around for something to cum into but anything he had that could do that is beside his bed on the other side of the room "fuck... I didn't think this through" He mutters as he decides what to do but before he could make a choice he bursts. Cum lands on her back and butt, luckily shes wearing pyjamas, but something that he did seems to have woken her "brother... what's up why are you moving" She asks rubbing her eyes, he quickly manages to hide his still rock hard cock before she can move and see anything "oh... well it's noon and we should get up to do stuff"  He says trying to brush off what he just did from his mind so he doesn't slip up and say something stupid. "ok"  She jumps off of him and begins striping her pyjamas, he's seen her naked before but after what just happened he couldn't stop his mind from wandering, Fatih doesn't care her brother can see her flat chest or her pink panties as she doesn't see the harm in it and she continues to change as Jonah gets even harder.

* * *

As the day comes to a close jonah's sitting on the couch watching tv when Faith comes in and jumps onto his lap "ow hey faith don't do that" He says as he manages to avoid getting too hurt from the impact "sorry" Faith giggles a bit as she leans back against him. they sit for a while in silence before Faith breaks it "Jonah... whats this" She says as her small hand lightly grabs his crotch "what!" He says surprised at her sudden question "what is it... I saw it bigger earlier today but it's smaller, why what is it" Faith asks still fondling them, Jonah moves her off his lap and stands up "don't worry about it Faith it's fine... i-i'm going to bed," He says walking upstairs quickly.

Faith sees Jonah's laptop and decides to find out for herself what it is, she goes online and does some searching before quietly heading upstairs and into they're room, slowly approaching jonah's bed she begins carefully removing the blanket to find him only wearing boxers "ok I saw what they did... I can replicate it, I hope" She murmurs beginning to take off her clothes. she pulls his boxers down reviling his semi hard 5-inch cock she starts giving him a clumsy handjob to get him fully erect. Despite her effort, her clumsy unexperienced hands wake him up a, it takes him a moment to realize what's happening.

"Faith... what are you doing!" he asks trying to push her away from his fully hard cock "I asked you what this was, you didn't tell me so I used your laptop to find out and mostly this seems to be what people do... but I was going to use my mouth next until the stuff came out" She says waiting to see his response, he freezes a bit "F-Faith this is wrong" Jonah responds to her "why... you seem to like it" She says pointing at his erect cock "yes I do but... your my little sister if someone were to find out about this I would be in big trouble" He says relaxing a little "no one will find out then... it's just you and me brother" She hugs him, he wants to push her away and deny this but he can't the thought is too tempting.

* * *

 The morning after Jonah wakes up with faith in his arms, he wakes her up "hey faith... wake up let's go get breakfast." She slowly begins to wake up "ok I'll be down in a bit" He nods and goes down to the kitchen after a few minutes Faith walks down and Jonah hands her a plate of waffles. "Jonah... I did something after you fell asleep" she says with a slightly sad voice "what is it?" Jonah asks worried "I wanted to feel what you felt like inside my... ya know," she says shyly "Faith you didn't..." "and you might've came inside me." Jonah looks at her worried "y-you might be too young right now but... I don't know, and I don't have the money for any plan b" Faith nods realizing her mistake "well... if I do have a baby, I'm glad it's your" She smiles, Jonah wants to get mad "well... I hope your not."

After a few days Jonah wakes up to Faith running out of the room, he follows her into the bathroom. He walks in to see her vomiting into the toilet she takes a small look at Jonah "I think we have a small problem" She says with a laboured voice, Jonah looks down for a minute before moving over to help her out and clean her up a bit every now and then. Eventually, she finishes and he moves her to the living room "I'm dead whenever mom finds out, dad won't be happy either" He says holding her "I love you anyways" Faith says giving him a hug back.

* * *

 

  **Authors Note: So this is my first story I've posted here and the first story I've put actual effort into. Is it good? I don't know yet, but I wanna try and get some feedback on what people think about it. Thanks for reading, this is now considered finished to me I might make another story with a different setting and stuff.**


End file.
